That Bastard
by Lost Kin
Summary: Sakura leaves Naruto after he does so much for her. His life revolved around her and now he's at a loss to what he should do. Do he have the ability to move on and find someone new? A story about growing up.
1. The Break Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: My, my aren't I digging my hole bigger, eh? Lol yeah here goes another new story this time it's set in the "real world" so by fanfiction terms it'll be labeled as an AU. I am going to try to finish my other stories, rewrite them and such, before I get to deep into this one. After I get at least Lifeless part one or Demon Prism completed I'll come back to this with constant updates. I'm not saying there won't be updates here and there, it just won't be a steady thing. So if you guys wanna be the first to know it's been updated I say you login in to your account and submit a review/add it to your story alerts.**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Break Up**

* * *

"Naruto, I'm sorry but I've tried." she said with a cool demeanor.

"What the hell?! Where in the hell do you get off saying "_Naruto, I'm sorry but I've tried._"?!" he vented, eyes darkening from a cerulean to a dark navy blue.

"Naruto I don't fucking like you okay! You're a fucking moron who doesn't know how to treat a girl let alone keep a relationship going steady! You never give in to my needs, so I am through with you." She began to turn and walk away flipping her hair to the side.

"Oh no, you don't!" He shouted grabbing her arm. "Sakura this isn't over till you tell me the true reason you're leaving me. Sakura you saying I never giving in to your needs is a god damn lie. It's just bull shit; I catered to your ass for five months. Five months of me taking you out, buying you expensive shit like that two hundred dollar designer dress a couple of weeks ago, and even _paying_ your high ass T-Mobile bill and you say, HELL YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO SAY, THAT I, NARUTO UZUMAKI, DON'T TREAT YOU RIGHT! WHERE THE HELL DO YOU GET OFF WITH SHIT LIKE THAT?!" He was fuming now, how could she say that after how long he's been trailing behind her and picking her up when that Uchiha rejected her. After, he spent so much time winning her over.

His grip on her arm tightens; she flinched and tried to pull away.

"Sakura it's because of Sasuke isn't it. You're leaving me for that bastard only to be rejected and turned away again and again! Why? Why do you love him so much?! What does he have that I don't Sakura? Tell me and I'll try to fix it _please_." He pleaded, loosening his grip he turned her towards him, tears pooling in his eyes, sadness gracing his features. He just couldn't let her go after he finally won her over!

"Naruto you could never, never replace Sasuke in my heart. I truthfully don't know why I turn back to him each and every time. But I know when I am chasing after him I am happy Naruto! I'm not content like when I am with you hoping that this is enough and that I don't need more. When I am with you Naruto I feel like I am settling for less! I fucking hate this feeling, can't you see it? Don't you see I am no longer happy Naruto?" Tears were rolling down Sakura's cheek not tears of sadness but tears of frustration. She was frustrated at Naruto for putting so much pressure on her and making her feel this way. Feeling guilty for what was not her fault in her mind but Naruto's. And Naruto saw that.

"You are an ungrateful bitch Sakur-…" The sound of a slap echoed around them, Naruto head tilted to the side downcast; Sakura hand still hovering in the air, eyes glaring venomously.

Naruto dropped his hands from her shoulders, falling to his side. She turned and walked towards the door turning the knob. "Don't you ever. _Ever_. In your life call me a bitch yet alone ungrateful cause I won't settle for a piece of shit like you." She snarled at him throwing the door open.

"Sakura." He walked behind her putting his hand on the door. She turned from her position by the stairs walking a few steps back to the door. "You better say what ever the fuck you have to say, because after this I'm gone." She says in mock annoyance.

"What Naruto? Going to beg and plead some more? Get a life no one wants your desperate pathetic ass." She said in a superior tone a smirk gracing her face with her eyes shining like her cold diamonds.

"Me beg some more?" he chuckles. "Sakura from what I see now your trash." She gasps, who the fuck was Naruto to call her trash?!

"You are literally a piece of shit, and me knowing Sasuke, he'll never look let alone touch a piece of shit like you. Sakura Fuck You." And with that he slammed the door, hearing a string of cursing and banging on the door coming from Sakura.

Naruto leaned against the door, slowly sliding down, his knees bending against his chest as he rested his head upon them. It always came down to that bastard didn't it? No matter what he did he couldn't escape him. Why? Why did she always choose Sasuke over him? The one who's always been there to pick her up when she fell!

It's been him always him picking her up while he walked away not giving a shit. Yet he always have her crawling back to him. He doesn't even want her and that's what kills him. Sakura leaves him for someone who doesn't even want her.

Tears gather in his eyes, slowly pooling over, now rolling down his cheeks. She stops pounding on the door. There's silence.

"Naruto...I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN!" Sakura screamed at the door. Her heels clicking across the hall and down the stairs could be heard through the door. His hands reached up and fisted his hair. Why do I love her? When she leaves for some fuck face who barely acknowledge she exist. Why do I keep chasing after her?!

He slowly got up from the floor hands supporting him against his door. He pushes away and walk to his room, wallowing in his sadness. Grabbing his towel he walks across his room to his bathroom, leaving the door ajar he strips his clothing; a simple red T-shirt and a pair of jeans. Turning the knobs to his preferred temperature he gets in and slides the shower door closed behind him. The hot water falls from the shower head on his face leaving his skin with a flush tone, the bruising from Sakura's slap no longer noticeable. He reaches over to the rack on the shower head and pulls down his rag, moving his head out of the spray of water he wipes the excess water from his face, slightly wincing as he felt the bruise from earlier form. Sakura always hit hard, almost as if she was heavy handed from the force of her hits.

I should apologize. She didn't deserve to be called a bitch…and maybe just maybe after he apologized she'll take him back.

He grabbed the bar of soap, lathered his rag and began to wash his body before he got out.

* * *

He woke up feeling groggy and got out the bed unbalanced. He had a minor headache and his face felt like he had dry spots, most likely from all the crying the day before. 'Damn. I lost Sakura…What the hell am I going to do now?' he thought in despair. The only thing that mattered in Naruto's daily life was thinking about Sakura. She was in his, and maybe, just maybe in the eyes of other guys, the perfect girl. She was beautiful, smart, nice and most of the times, if you didn't annoy or offend her, kind to those around her. And the sad thing is that no matter what he did he couldn't get over the pink haired beauty; just like she couldn't get over Sasuke. Naruto sighed; going into the bathroom he brushed his teeth and washed his face. Now heading to his room closet, he decided he'll go for a dark but plain look today. Grabbing a pair of black jeans and a red regular shirt, he got dressed. Grabbing his book bag he left out his room and headed to his apartment door, opening the door he slides on his black Vans and leaves out down his stairs.

Pulling out his keys, he hops into his blue Ford F-150. He flicks to a random radio station, shifting his car in reverse; he drives out of his apartment's parking space and onto the road to school.

He walks in his class about eight minutes before the bell, a few people who were already inside looks at him before turning and whispering. Yeah, they most likely know, word around here when concerning Sakura travels fast. He sits in a new seat today near the middle, not wanting to draw attention and seem depressed by sitting in the back or acting like it didn't affect him by sitting upfront. Pretty soon Sasuke comes in, causing all the stares and whispers to be directed at him. Wow, the typical popular guy in the typical high school. He sits in the seat besides Naruto whilst pulling out his book and staring ahead.

Crap. Naruto forgot that Sasuke usually sits there. Now what the hell should he do? Sit next to the bastard that tore apart him and Sakura, although maybe not intentionally, or get up and move his seat. After debating back and forth in his head he decides to gather his things grabbing Sasuke's attention.

"Naruto." comes from the dark haired teen besides him. Naruto turn and face Sasuke, dropping his book bag right back beside his chair.

"Yeah?" he responded in a gruff tone.

"Naruto can you please get up and find another seat so me and Sakura can together?" said a voice from behind him. It was Ino, Sakura's best friend. Naruto looked over at the two Sakura ignoring him and Ino glaring at him. The stares were now focused on the three of them, Ino, Sakura and Naruto. Grabbing his bag he prepares to get up and move before a hand reached over, grabbing his arm and pulling him back down into his seat.

"No. I asked for him to sit besides me today. Is that a problem Ino?" said Sasuke from the side focusing his gaze directly on her. She rubs the back of her neck nervously before turning and dragging Sakura off behind her.

"No it's not a problem Sasuke. We'll be seeing you later, k? Bye." Naruto looked annoyed and the whispering seemed to lower a bit once the semi-confrontation was over.

"Why didn't you just let them have the seat?" Naruto asked in annoyance.

"Cause I'd rather prefer you sitting here then the other three. Besides, I heard about you and Sakura. I know you Naruto and just to please her you'll let her walk right over you. You know I hate that." said Sasuke, now staring intently at Naruto.

"Yeah and you know that's none of your concern Sasuke." said Naruto, shrugging off the unwanted attention. Sasuke stares at him for awhile longer before turning to face the front of the class again, giving up for now.

At that moment the teacher for Honors English 4 walked in, placing her books and papers on the desk she began class.

* * *

**A/N: So that's the first installment to this AU NaruSasu SasuNaru. So I've decided to make several changes to the way the I usually write my Naruto stories such as: dropping the use of Japanese words such as kun, sensei, baka, etc. I feel that since I am writing in English the whole dialogue should be written in English for if Naruto, Sasuke, Ino or Sakura would not add Kun or Chan to the end of their names if talking in English. Also I decided to take away Sasuke usually Ice Prince/Bastard demeanor. There will be times when he'll be a bastard or in other words an asshole but only to keep him in character when he's thinking about things concerning himself, since Sasuke is naturally someone who only thinks of himself. Naruto will not be the typical idiot in this fic. Sure he'll be brash and abrasive but over all he'll barely have any moronic tendencies but a few, cause in the Canon Naruto isn't a full blown idiot except for the first few episodes and once Shippuuden hits he emerges more as a ninja, such as thinking before he attacks developing a strategy somewhat and seeing through certain motives. Finally, that's all for now. You guys should expect the next installment in a week or so.**

**P.S. I know it's grammatically incorrect for Ino to say me and instead I but in common conversation a person will tend to say me since the sound has a more natural/casual feeling rather then saying I which tends to be said in a more stuck up prudent tone that an superior would use. Aka English teacher or a Grammar Nazi. lol.**


	2. Give Me A Chance

**The bell rang signaling the dismissal of the class.**

Naruto began packing his books while rising out of his seat. Sasuke sat besides him staring intently as Naruto prepared to leave, although he had a free period now with nowhere to go.

"What do you want?" Naruto directed this question at Sasuke, a tired look seen in his eyes. Sasuke rose from his seat, throwing his book bag over his arm he walks to the door. "Follow me." he says to Naruto and continuing walking out the door, turning into the hall. Naruto debated whether or not he should follow, things with Sasuke was unpredictable and he couldn't handle much more this week, yet against his better judgment he trailed after him.

Sasuke led Naruto to the center area the school was built around, only accessible by seniors mostly during lunch it assured the Uchiha and Uzumaki the needed privacy. Sasuke sat on a dark Cherry Wood bench placed under an aged Oak tree, casting shade from the sun high above. Naruto sat besides him placing his book bag in between them assuring his personal space. Sasuke turned slightly to the side placing Naruto in his view.

"So, I heard you and Sakura broke up…"

He began giving Naruto's reaction who knew this was going to come up sooner or later.

Naruto looked away his eyes downcast as his voice croaked a hollow "Yea…We did." while his hand clutched his pants leg in a tight grip. Sasuke reached his hand over and placed it on Naruto's upper arm giving a comforting squeeze showing sympathy for the blond but not being deterred.

"I'm sorry about that Naruto. I know how've long you've been trying to get her to love you…I know how much you loved her…And I know the commitment you held for her. But don't you think that enough is enough?" Sasuke asked in concern directed towards Naruto. Naruto growled and looked at Sasuke with fierce eyes.

"And what the hell would you know about what I'm feeling and how I felt about her? Do I think this is enough? What am I supposed to do Sasuke give up on her? You have no right to ask me something like this when you don't know what I am going through you bastard!" he sneered eyes tearing up and face downcast. Sasuke looked away to the side, his hand dropping from Naruto's hand to his lap.

"I don't Naruto?" his voice slightly croaked before growing in strength. "I remember two years ago I swore I loved someone…I tried so damn hard to get that person to love me to yet the same person loved someone else. And I promised that person I would wait for them no matter how long it took." Sasuke looked up with his eyes slightly red but narrowed in determination he made Naruto face him.

"And you tell me I don't know what your going through. How not when we both love someone who loves another person? How could I not understand what your going through when I am going through the same thing to. And although it pains me I think that it's enough…I think we should all stop playing the same game Naruto and grow up. We aren't kids anymore Naruto and we can't live off of hoping our dreams will come true; for that is no way to live."

"But tell me Sasuke…if all we have are our dreams that who we love will love us back…how do we go on?" Naruto looks up with heart broken eyes.

"We move on. We try our best to go on and deal with whatever pain we may be dealing with. And maybe you might not be able to do this Naruto…But I can. I have to do this Naruto. I have to move on with my life and get out of this fairy tale world. So I'll say that enough is enough and ask you one more time Naruto." Sasuke reached over, his hand cuffing Naruto's neck facing him towards himself, Naruto looks away and a sad smile appears on Sasuke's face.

"Will you give up on Sakura for me Naruto…Knowing that you do not truly love me but that you could slowly over time learn to love me? Can you take what all I am offering you? My unconditional love, in place of one that is false and not truly yours?" Sasuke asked one last time placing his heart out on the line for Naruto, he one he loved and the one he promised he'll wait for.

Naruto his dobe..his rival..his friend and his love.

"Sasuke…I already told you before I just can't give up on Sakura. How can you expect me to just give up on her and run away with you?! You, her child hood crush even! YOU! The same man she loves with all her might yet ignores what I offer her…ignores my love which to her is not enough?

Sasuke I promised Sakura while her heart was broken by the thought of never being with you that I would protect her from what ever heartache and pain that I can. Sasuke if I was to accept your offer I would be betraying Sakura killing her and myself. Sakura is to good for that Sasuke." Naruto said raw sadness leaking from his words.

"How can you defend her like this Naruto?! The same whore who've rejected you countless of times for me when there was never a me and her. Sakura who throws you away for the dream of being with me when I've told her the past three years I'll never come to love or even like her? Can't you see Naruto that she uses you and take advantage of what you give her? How can you be with her when she treats you like shit Naruto?! How?!

I've been here Naruto since the beginning. Me your rival, your enemy, and your friend. I've always been here at your side Naruto offering you what I never offered anyone else! Yet you turn me away without giving me a chance!" Sasuke croaked out tears streaming in his eyes while he tried to keep his voice low seeing as they were in school and did not need the extra attention.

" I never asked for this Sasuke! I never asked for your love and yet you try to make me feel guilty and wrong! Don't you know I'd feel the same way if I accepted your offer knowing I'd be betraying and hurting Sakura by being with you! And then your forgetting we are guys Sasuke, the same sex! Two guys can't just up and be together." Naruto hissed at Sasuke who was pressuring him to change who he was and what he felt to be right.

"And Sakura never asked for love except when she was seeking comfort from her on inflicted pain hoping and dreaming to be with ME not YOU Naruto!" Sasuke whispered back harshly which was like a slap to the face to Naruto.

"Then you use the excuse of us being guys, the same sex when you know we could easily get past that! And no one said we'd have to public with our relationship. I just want you Naruto, you and only you. Nothing else and nothing attached. I want to show my love for you and get you to love me back. I want to move in with you and after high school build a life with you. Your all I have left Naruto. I have no one but you and again you refuse to give me a chance!

Just one chance Naruto…that's all I am asking for…a chance to prove my worth to you…to show you how far my love and commitment to you goes." Sasuke says breaking down. He gripped both knees and fought off the tears that threatened to fall.

Sasuke was never like this. He was strong cool and collected. He never broke down and he never cried since it was against his pride from being a Uchiha. And Naruto knew this and he haven't seen Sasuke this broken down since two years ago and it pained him to see him like this. If your best friend was suffering wasn't it your job as their friend to help them get through the hard times they were faced with?

Even if it meant sacrificing everything you worked for and believed in?

If Naruto was to give in to Sasuke wants and needs what all would he be risking? Would he lose the possibility of being with Sakura? Would he lose Sasuke as a friend later on once it was realized that this is not what he truly wanted and that he was confused?

Would people treat him differently when Naruto and Sasuke eventually come out to everyone as a couple? All these things Naruto had to consider and even more.

He reached over and pulled Sasuke to him, knocking his book bag onto the ground he wrapped his arms around Sasuke while he cried into his chest. Sasuke his enemy, the same kid he used to fight years ago. Sasuke his rival, the only person he saw as competition and worth his time to compete against be it sports or even school work. And Sasuke his best friend, the one who was always there for him when he needed a shoulder to lean on the exact same thing he was to Sasuke.

He ssh'ed Sasuke and rub his back.

"Sasuke…just give me sometime to think alright?" Naruto whispered into his hair. Sasuke tensed in Naruto arms.

"Isn't that what you said last time before Sakura agreed to going out with you?"

"Yea but now I have a lot more to consider and think about." which he did. And he also had to talk to Sakura to see if he can fix things between him and her.

"Hn." Was Sasuke's response already seeing where this was headed.

"Come on Sasuke…Just please don't do anything rash and give me a week to sort this through. Ok?" Naruto asked sitting Sasuke back to see his face.

"Alright dobe…Since your all I have left."

**A/N: So I felt this fic was in need of an update. Read and Review. The next chapter should be up in a week or two depending on the responses to this story.**

**See ya,**

**Lost Sin**


End file.
